


【带卡长篇脑洞】此日无事。

by Obikaka11681



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, OBKK - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:01:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22705132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obikaka11681/pseuds/Obikaka11681
Summary: ☆警察局重案组队长土x黑道头头卡设定。☆是一篇估计不会写的长篇，因为怕坑。脑洞2w字不到，因为当初是以聊天记录的方式说的这个脑洞所以词句上显得比较白话，但是该细的地方也比较细，嗯嗯！如果介意可以点叉叉！☆高亮：正片和番外之间有分割线。正片是BE，番外是续集后的HE。大家可以选着看，喜欢吃BE的朋友就不要看烂俗番外了（。
Relationships: Uchiha Obito/Hatake Kakashi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	【带卡长篇脑洞】此日无事。

**Author's Note:**

> ☆警察局重案组队长土x黑道头头卡设定。  
> ☆是一篇估计不会写的长篇，因为怕坑。脑洞2w字不到，因为当初是以聊天记录的方式说的这个脑洞所以词句上显得比较白话，但是该细的地方也比较细，嗯嗯！如果介意可以点叉叉！  
> ☆高亮：正片和番外之间有分割线。正片是BE，番外是续集后的HE。大家可以选着看，喜欢吃BE的朋友就不要看烂俗番外了（。

土的设定是家里比较富裕的那种，但警察局的队长位置是靠自己一步一步爬上去的。因为干这行好多年了，处理惯了大案子，也见过不少杀人现场，平常又忙，很多案子都要开会，土得三天两头不能睡觉。所以性格就偏战犯土和上忍土结合走向，霸道、偶尔狂妄还容易偏执。

而卡的性格是原作卡和晓卡的结合体，毕竟卡是黑道头头嘛，算是一半的切开黑。  
卡是小时候爹妈没的早（。自己要养活自己，莫得办法（。靠着父母的剩余资产、狠厉手腕还有聪明脑袋，在这条黑吃黑的道上起步了。他人聪明，能力很强，所以一直顺风顺水的。卡搞的事，总之就想像下怎么黑怎么来吧，例如走私管制枪支或者卖新型DP之类的，他都干。十几年过去，卡自己的组织势力发展得越来越大，手下越来越多，他就不怎么再操劳并且露面了。行踪神秘，同行们大多只闻其名，唯有很少很少人才见过他本来面目。

日子富裕了之后（……）卡日常就在外面瞎玩，闲，不缺钱，灰姑娘十二点回家卡十二点出去玩（喂 但日子过得很寡淡，性意识因为小时候过惯苦日子了而且又没人教，比较淡薄，所以还是个大龄处男。

某日大半夜的，闲，无聊，卡照常出去溜达，大晚上人少，坐在那种跨江大桥的栏杆上听歌吹风还发呆。那天带土刚好两三天没睡觉，蹲局子里把一个案子结了，还两三天没洗澡，开着私家车回家休息。因为本来就没怎么睡觉，又刚从那种血淋淋的案子情景里出来，路过桥的时候就着路灯昏黄的光线旁边那映着一个人影。带土精神紧张，下意识就想回家洗个澡怎么路上还碰到人要自杀呢，一时间吓愣了，猛踩刹车，下车就对着卡卡西喊“下来！”  
桥上风大，卡听着电音类型的歌，音量调得很高，没听到带土喊他，继续坐在栏杆上晃荡腿。带土看卡没反应，就跑过去一把环抱住卡的肩膀把人给拖下来了。

卡也懵啊，莫名其妙被一股力硬生生地拖着，四仰八叉和一个男的摔一起。两个人目光惊愕地面面相觑。  
于是带土抢先开口：兄弟，你有什么想不开的，这跳河也不是个事儿……

卡就明白了，有个二愣子（看带土开的私家车市面标码还挺贵的，典型地主家的傻儿子）以为自己要自杀呢。卡就觉得这情况挺好玩的，一直在黑道上摸爬滚打，看多了精明的世间百态，就想逗逗这种迷迷瞪瞪的类型。一来二去跟带土说他不自杀了，要带土送他回家。带土凭着警察好人做到底送佛送到西的心态把卡卡西送到了某公寓门口（这栋公寓是卡住厌自家别墅出来感受民间疾苦时临时租的公寓房）。  
这是两个人第一次打照面。

第二次偶遇在一个月之后，这个时候卡的组织开始搞事情了，结果被某个一直觊觎着想黑吃黑的同行给卖了一点风声。有一次卡这边全是走私枪械的车在等待交易的时候被带土带队的警察队伍卡点拦下了。然而警察们刚把司机这些人抓起来没多久，卡组织里的人就被两边楼上埋伏着的狙击手给开枪打死了。  
这个案子顺理成章地落到队长土的头上。这时候带土对案子只是初探，所以他与卡还是八竿子打不着。 因为一下子抓到的人证全断了，土头疼得要死，天天窝办公室里面，同事都被搞得忍不了了，要求土出警局去进行人类的日常生活。于是这一天，带土不情愿地被迫下班了，换了私服，想着接下来估计还是得住办公室里，就想买几套干净衣服和日常生活用品之类的东西，晚上再偷偷溜回办公室。

带土买完了很多东西就差最后一杯熬夜用咖啡，一进咖啡店就看到坐在角落里的人头发挺晃眼的（带土脸上有以前出警留的伤疤，换了私服之后卡卡西虽然一直带着口罩但一头银毛又很好认。）过去之后和卡打了个招呼就互相认出来了。两个人聊了一点有的没的，卡突然说自己坐在这挺久了还在纠结喝什么，土就推荐了一下，卡说就喝土说的这个吧，土就把手上东西放桌子上，直接去前台也帮卡买了一杯回来。卡说挺不好意思的，先前土救他一命（……）现在又请他喝咖啡，算是结交个朋友，和土互相交换了下手机号，土留给卡自己私人用的手机号码，然后就说要加班，溜了。

到了警局之后才发现有卡的短信过来，留了个名字，畑鹿惊。土刚存完，那边又来一条短信说之前晚上光线太模糊没怎么注意到，冒昧地问土脸上的伤疤怎么回事。土由于身份特殊不太好直说，想了想就说小时候不学好，打群架的时候被别人误伤了。

土撒谎的时候容易直盯着别人眼睛想以此让别人觉得他真诚，平常说话的时候反而眼神飘忽。因为是短信交流，卡也不会感知到这种不对劲，所以信了。卡对土的印象总得来说还是挺好的，又觉得土有意思，所以交换了手机号码之后就有事没事逗土玩（而且卡猜到土平常工作应该挺忙的，毕竟又大半夜下班又说加班的，他想添乱），闲着无聊就发短信问问土在加班吗？在干嘛？哪天有空请你喝咖啡？等会打算吃啥，自己午饭没想法求个参考。你哪天休假的时候要不看看什么家庭伦理剧吧最近还挺火的。  
然后带土是有一点点霸总性格的，忙得要死不想管琐事，整天接触的也只有同事，更别说什么人际，所以其实除了工作上的紧急电话还有家人联系以外，根本就用不到手机。结果最近一反常态，同办公室的人老看到自己队长一脸懵逼地看手机。  
带土：？  
带土：？？  
带土：？？？？？？  
不回也不是，回的话也不知道回啥，然后同事又看到他们队长在没短信的时候也时不时打开手机，静止了一会再把手机锁了屏放一边。  
同事们看在眼里，也不敢随便问，就私底下讨论队长怎么了。结果有已婚同事眼也没抬，回：八九不离十有妹子了。

总之这段时间带土就一直处在纠结中，没有回卡的短信。日子过得快，土又因为工作紧张，一两星期不离局子，被他的下属看着实在受不了了，害怕不盯着土，土就会猝死，又想个办法让他回家休息一天。土平常不爱回家的原因也是他家离警局这边特别远，是反方向，正好平常工作也忙，就老打算住局子里。他手下想了想说，反正土其实也不大缺这么点钱，要不去离警局比较近而且交通方便的地方组个公寓吧。  
土也觉得这个办法算是可行，查了查附近的公寓但是都没看到称心的，这时突然想到第一次认识卡的时候，他把卡送回的某公寓，那边看起来还不错，就打开手机第一次给卡发了短信，打听公寓的情况。  
卡很快给他回了消息：你是想租这边的房子吗？  
土：对，那边还有空余吗？  
卡：别的地方空不空我不知道，我家还挺空的，可以再住一个你。  
土：……

土下了班就和卡凑面了。一见面，卡说以为这辈子也不会收到土的短信呢，然后问土的真名。土在警察那道上破过很多案子，有名气，所以会有被暴徒报复的可能。土怕牵扯家人朋友，所以在私人社交的时候总会隐藏身份，说自己叫内轮带人。只有很熟的朋友还有同事才知道土的本名。  
卡在的公寓楼是一般豪华的类型，两个卧室，客厅厨房之类的都有。最后二人决定房租平分（虽然他们都不在乎钱但还是装装样子），也不贵。这里离警局近，离市中心商业街也近，交通很方便，土过去转了一圈就定了。  
然后两个人就算是同居啦。

既然同居了两个人就算熟悉了（？）卡对土的恶作剧就更过了，开始乱发短信，也不好好叫他带人，称呼是“我的同居人”，卡着饭点打电话问土回不回家吃饭，大半夜，两人卧室就隔一个墙，卡还要装失眠小男生骚扰土，问他睡没睡。  
（不过有的时候土也不一定回家，直接累到在办公室里睡着，第二天下班了再回去，卡也不太管。）

土嘛，因为忙办案很多年，手机上的内容也贫瘠的要死。有一次卡想和土一起打个比较火的手游，发现土不仅听都没听说过，而且根本不知道去哪儿下载，卡就心里惊叹原来这世上还有这种人，就坐土旁边一步一步教他。卡稍微有点近视，为了方便配了隐形眼镜，但在家里不常戴（尊重写轮眼设定），所以教土的时候贴的很近，还得有点眯眯眼，再低着头。这个姿势下，土只要偏偏头就可以吻到卡卡西的眼睫，接着不负众望地吻了……就算是触了一下。土这种没谈过恋爱的完全凝滞住了，卡也愣了，但是脑子转的快，调侃说没想到带人虽然平常不怎么回短信但对他好像也不是完全没意思，土就又脸红又发呆，想反驳，卡就在这个时候帮他下好手游，两个人一起玩了两小时。

（这里是感情有点发展有暧昧的阶段，各种小摩擦小暧昧我没有脑特别多。）

而这段剧情的重点，是土被以前解决的案子中某个黑帮的残存余党埋伏报复的事故。带土被围堵群殴，卡冲出去帮土，为了保护土替他挡了一下暴徒下的狠手，导致右手骨裂，养了两个多月还留了后遗症。土一直记着，破天荒天天七八点就回家，不是带吃的就是做饭，处理家务，甚至还要一周两三次帮卡洗澡搓背。这个时候，卡已经察觉到土有事瞒着他了。因为卡问土为什么会被找麻烦，土就骗卡说是以前家里欠债时的仇家，但是土说这些样子很……真挚过头，一直看着卡眼睛，卡非常敏感，觉得异常。  
但卡对土是非常放纵的，因为一开始就印象好，又觉得这人有意思，心里又的确有点喜欢土。土对自己也没有说打探私人信息的恶意，所以卡没有深问，日子照常地过。在右手好了之后，卡为了还土这段时间一直照顾自己的情谊，还给土做便当带到警局去。  
土拿着一看就是被人精心包裹起来的便当去上班，同事惊呆了，然后下意识肯定了那位已婚同事的话，觉得自家老大肯定是有妹子了，遂开土玩笑，在土吃便当的时候问便当是谁给做的。  
土拿着筷子顿住，思考了一会，说：我的同居人。

然后是开车了，经过暧昧加感情升温期，两个人虽然没告白不过也算心照不宣的存在着恋爱感。他们抱抱过一两次，啾啾过一两次。同时因为案子没什么进展被搁置，（因为卡这边上次损失了一点货，手下怕惹卡黑化，又发现警察这边盯着紧，不敢乱动作）带土中间接管了另外一个案子，辛苦了两周和同事一起把案子破了，上头给了他们三天休假，一群人约好第二天一起吃一顿好的，途中也不聊工作的事。  
带土就想省得卡在家里做饭麻烦，就把卡一起带过去了。一群人在包厢里吃饭，卡虽然是某黑帮的老大但日常里其实挺好说话的，免不了被土的同事一顿调侃玩笑。玩到最后大家也喝嗨了，只有卡没多喝。  
这个时候卡收到下属的短信，瞥了一眼，跟土说要去一下卫生间，其实是去回手下的电话了。  
土的同事们看卡离了屋子，自然就不端着了，过去盯着土一顿围攻，开玩笑说万年单身老大也有恋爱谈了，还要灌带土酒。有跟着带土办事好几年的同事，喝高了，在那吼“宇智波带土你小子艳福不浅啊”。他喊的带土本名，结果被刚好被回完电话，走回包厢门口的卡听到了。  
宇智波带土这个名字在黑白道上喊得太响了，卡不可能不知道，就在走廊里顿神了好久。他想了想，土为什么总是这么忙，为什么脸上有疤痕，身手挺好不像随便出手的小混混，为什么土会莫名其妙被人围攻，现在一切都有解释了。而卡对土的印象还是很好，他甚至玩心大起，因为宇智波带土的一切都被暗中暴露，主动权完全在卡的手里。卡定了定神，当做什么事都没有发生，等了一会儿便回了包厢，一直陪着土和同事们玩到散伙，接着把醉醺醺的带土带回家了。

带土酒量还不错，虽然喝了很多也就只是有点晕，还有点犯浑，到家后趴在沙发上想直接睡了。卡没办法，找不到带土房门的钥匙，只能把他搬到自己房间去。卡的力气虽然大但是右手留下了点后遗症，一用力就酸痛，所以搬得有点吃力，一来二去，土就偶像剧式把卡压在床上了。这个时候土微困还有点醉，愣着神看卡半天，问他说，你刚在包厢里听到没，那群小兔崽子有的喊你嫂子。  
卡：听到了。  
土（又愣好久）：那你想吗。  
卡（脑袋飞速运转两秒）：……  
但在醉的人那，让土等两秒，他就可能要睡着了，所以土就直说：我当你想了。  
土从第一次不小心吻到卡卡西的的眼睫处开始，一直往下吻，暴力脱衣把卡的衬衫纽扣全崩没了。没经验处男左和没经验处男右对垒，卡的一只手使不上劲，推也推不开，倔也倔不过，解土纽扣的动作又慢。他从小到大日子寡淡的很，碰哪哪不行。土含他耳垂卡就偏头躲，舔到脖子卡又把脑袋偏回来开始抖。土本来动作比较重，他用剩余的理智问卡是不是处，卡说是的，土就把动作放轻了，特别有耐心的做完前戏，但进去之后，因为太爽了动作就大了，卡被顶得一下下边叫边往床头缩，整个人一边泛红一边冒汗。土怕他磕到脑袋，就把卡翻了过去。卡变成了跪趴式撅着屁屁的姿势，侧脸贴着床单，腰被带土强按着下压，一下以下被带土操着。

最后卡被操射了，因为事发突然也没有避孕套，土的人生第一次就射在卡的里面。  
第二天早上起来土又是别扭地脸红，又是给睡了好久的卡送吃的喝的。两位双A硬汉略过了感情上直白的交流，但却默认了彼此的恋爱关系。

——————————————————————————————

高亮：接下来是BE结尾补分了。

——————————————————————————————

过了段时间，卡的势力有了行动，一直盯梢的警局那边也注意到了。之前接近一年的日子里，这个案子的破案情况一直是半停滞半搜查，警察局在侦查过程中发现事情没这么简单，枪支走私的背后甚至牵扯到很久之前毒品买卖的案件，所以土想查到幕后指使，把黑恶势力一锅端。（……）  
某一天那小两口还在家里有点暧昧腻歪的时候，带土便被一通紧急电话喊走了，组里的人说发现了很重要的线索，现在紧急开会。土听到是案子相关，起身穿了外套，和卡说了一声组里紧急开会，就出去了。土走后，卡一个人坐在沙发上玩手游看电视，眼神越来越冷，过了一个小时之后也接到了下属的信息。很快，卡也换了外出的衣服，回头看了一眼灯火通明的客厅，没关的电视，还有土买的两杯没喝完的咖啡，静立了一会就出门了。

警局这边，是土的组员抓住了卡组织里的手下，并且从他嘴里撬出了一点首领的信息。整个刑侦组都在一边分析信息，一边火急火燎地锁定地点。最后手下把结果放到土面前的时候，土就完全愣住了。坐标是熟悉的地址，联系方式也是熟悉的号码，那时候土都怀疑是自己看错了。  
他和同组组员再进入熟悉的公寓时，场景和他离开的时候没有什么两样，但唯独找不到卡卡西。  
在手下进行搜寻的时候，土浑身冰凉地拨通了那个号码，最熟悉的声音接了。卡告诉土，他已经在最终的地点等他。

土和卡在最终决战的仓库相见。卡远远地喊着土的真名，但土已经完全冷了脸，一句话也没回复。  
紧接着是双方谈判失败后进行了枪战和斗争。  
其实这时候卡还觉得自己是在玩游戏，不过一不留神算是把自己玩进去了。卡和带土呆的太久，本来他自己走上这条路也就是被迫的，卡本就不在乎他背后的势力到底能发展成怎样，也不在乎自己做的事到底多丑陋。卡这么多年一直是孤身一个人走过来的，所以他觉得这个时候，输在柔软了自己一年的带土手上也没什么要紧。所以他高高在上地看着这场混战，发现有人想偷袭伤土的时候，还动动手指把自己手下给一枪崩了。  
但带土的几个下属在这混战中殒命了，土是极度注重同伴的。所以从看到同伴倒下的那一刻开始，土出奇地愤怒，对卡完全不留任何情谊。  
遵循社会主义思想，卡最终败了（……）卡满身是血，背靠着集装箱，一直险之又险地吊着一口气。土来到卡面前，面无表情但是眼角通红地用枪指着卡，踩着卡受过伤的右手，沉默地等卡说最后一句话。  
卡已经痛麻了，还是用一贯无所谓的表情，半垂着眼隔着黑洞洞的枪口看向土的脸，想伸手去拽土的袖口，叹息着说：我好痛，还想吻你，家里的咖啡也还没喝完呢……

然后土开枪了。

一切都尘埃落定。土花了两天两夜整理了一年多以来这次案件的所有过程，帮死去的队友安排了葬礼，一直没有睡觉。生活安定下来后，土一滴眼泪都没流，也没有再去过和卡一起租的那间屋子。  
别人岁月静好，时间慢慢地过。终于在第五天的晚上，土在一番挣扎后没有忍住，回到了他和卡的公寓里，想着最后一次播打卡的电话，却发现有一段卡提早给土录好的电话录音。那个人的嗓音仍然低低的，有笑意。  
“你好，是带土吗？虽然有些迟了，但还是郑重地自我介绍一下，我叫旗木卡卡西……不过这个手机号码也就你会给我打，所以接下来这些话，也都是对你一个人说的。”  
“你肯定很生气吧，我知道你的脾气。作为你的初恋对象，却是如此作恶多端的一个人，虽然我更想知道你会不会觉得伤心，不过你应该不会承认。扯远了，总之，如果今天我从你的怒火里活了下来，我就勉为其难当个劳改犯吧，不管是有期还是无期，我一定想办法出狱找你谈恋爱。”  
“如果我没有，那么算我对不起你。”

然而卡卡西没有。

之后很长一段静默，土又听到卡的声音响起来。  
“不知道你会不会听到这里……嘛，虽然接下来，都只是一个恶人无趣的告白。”  
“很不可思议吧，我是这样觉得的……在这些日子里，也许不是错觉……也许我可以为了你去偿还这所有的罪孽。”  
“不过不得不说，那段我受伤的日子，你时刻紧张着害怕失去什么的样子显得真蠢啊……”

“可是我爱你，宇智波带土。”

录音就在这里结束，电话挂断了。这些天以来，土一直出于良心的谴责（比如对自己的松懈、同事的死去）以及各种事而缄默不言，恢复了工作狂本质，但只有土自己知道，他心中濒临崩溃。  
昏黄的灯光，空无一人的房间，不会再有人的另外一个房间，一直是语音留言的电话。  
土低下头时突然回想起，旗木卡卡西在的时候，从没说过喜欢他还有爱他，那个时候的自己也因为不好意思，从来都没有开口说。  
宇智波带土一个人在合租公寓里的沙发上坐了很久，最后声音苍白沙哑又疲倦，对着电话回了一句：

“我也……”

然而时光停在这一刻，宇智波带土再也没有说完。

——————————————————————————————

部分解释：我设置了点挺甜的地方就是，土为什么会对卡开枪。卡这种重犯肯定是要压回局子里的，土这么做算是私自处刑了，肯定算是犯了错的，如果处罚重的话，土很可能直接被停职。  
但是土听到卡对他说，他因为枪伤好痛。而且一直以来，在土眼里，卡是那种性情非常自由的人，平常想做什么做什么，会带着土这吃吃那玩玩的。所以他不觉得如果卡活下去，自己就能眼睁睁看着卡坐牢，被关几十年。  
所以不管是为了替死去的人报仇，还是为了不让卡再这么痛下去，土都发狠开枪了。

——————————————————————————————

↓喜欢吃BE的小伙伴可以停在这里，接下来是HE的欢脱番外，番外我脑的比较细。

——————————————————————————————

时间跳到三年之后，这期间宇智波带土办了很多大案子，虽然事业有成，但一直拒绝升职。他平常还是老样子，但同事们都觉得在三年前的那桩大案破了之后，带土就自带一种若即若离的疏远冷漠。工作起来比以前更加拼死拼活，而且不畏伤痛，打架起来非常不要命，比如出警面对暴徒的时候，在可以行动的瞬间，土冲的比所有人都要快。  
这期间带土也不是没受伤过，肋骨右边被砍伤一刀，留了一道很长的疤。也因为如此，在新入这行的小姐妹们堆里就很有人气了，霸总性格还有刀疤，再加上三十岁出头的而立之年，追带土的人就慢慢变多了。  
土虽然在工作上显得非常不近人情，但面对女孩子的告白还是很腼腆的，郑重地听完告白再郑重地拒绝，说自己暂时没有任何发展感情的想法。因为土真的是特别真挚地回绝，没有不耐烦也没有凶巴巴的，所以迷妹们被拒绝了一次也没有气馁，还是暗暗痴汉，到节日了就悄悄塞巧克力，中午没事送点咖啡还有零食。

土在卡的案子之后不久还是住回了他和卡合租的公寓里。因为土保密工作做得很好，所以经过这件事的同事们仍然不知道卡的真实身份。他们在背后告诉那群锲而不舍的小迷妹，你们老大心里一直有人的，只是不知道这个人突然消失去了哪里，不过我们老大肯定是被甩的那个，所以念念不忘这么久。

日子已过去很久。某一天带土难得地迟到了（因为土梦见卡了，梦见卡的时候他很容易沉入梦里），结果入局子的时候看到一堆人围在自己办公室门口，探头探脑地不知道在干嘛，土就随便抓了一个队员问什么情况。  
那只是个小队员，被老大抓着就支支吾吾地说，今天局子里来了个新人，男的，长得特别好看，跟当代小鲜肉一样笑起来眼神光都柔柔的，眼角还有个小痣，照理不该和队长副队长一个办公室，但因为很久没新人来，别的办公室不是人满了就是随意堆着资料，人不好过去，上头就先安排在土这间了。  
土一听这种事就头大，下意识猜这人估计就是靠着和上司有什么亲戚关系被塞进来吃白饭的。他把门口的一堆小花痴给赶了，进门就看见一个棕发小哥坐在他后面那张办公桌的位置（是在卡的案子里死掉的副队长位置），土有一点点不爽但是没理他就直接坐自己位置上了。

没想到刚坐下一会，后面就有动静，转头一看，那个男子就在旁边站着，跟他打招呼说队长好，他是新来的。带土一边应了一声一边抬脸去看，结果一看就挪不开眼了。因为眼前这个人和卡卡西长得超级超级像，特别是眼睛。因为男人笑着过来打招呼，所以眼睛尤其像。不一样的就只是，卡是银发，而且是嘴角有痣。  
土愣了很久，就仿佛想抓住什么一样问他：你叫什么。  
卡笑着说：斯坎儿。  
土听到这人说话的声音虽然和卡很像，但卡从来没有用过如此柔软的声线，配上这种有一点点轻佻的语气。土就想都过了三年了，现在还能抓住什么呢，就闷闷地又嗯了一声，又低头去看文件。

卡在旁边看他这模样也还是笑着的，说：那么宇智波带土队长，以后请多指教了。

这个男人的确是卡本人。三年前的那桩案子里，卡被土射中之后，其实距离死就真的是临门一脚了。土开枪的时候瞄准的的确是要害，但是他听卡说好痛，开枪前手抖的厉害，没有完全命中。  
事后警方收拾残局的时候，卡便被某位高层大佬藏着掖着给救了。这位高层是宇智波鼬，他和卡有些渊源。

鼬小的时候和佐助也是兄弟两一起过苦日子，佐助年纪小，还要帮鼬治病，出去偷钱结果被混混抓着要断他手。鼬病着没法打过那么多人，那个时候的卡黑道事业刚有起步，年轻，身手好得要命，路见不平把佐助和鼬救了下来，还留了一笔钱让鼬治病。所以鼬为了还当年的恩情，认出卡之后就私下把卡救下来了。

之后这三年里，卡一直是和鼬有联系的。第一年卡伤得太重根本起不来身，鼬没办法，只能把卡放自己家里，等又过了两年，卡才算彻底康复。鼬给一个人白吃白喝了三年，那个人好了之后还窝在自己家打手游，脾气再好他都忍不了，就劝卡，让他出去找点事做，只要别一天到晚搞以前道上那些有的没的，再来一次就没人能救他了。  
卡瘫在沙发上玩手游，说要跟鼬打听个人。鼬明知故问是谁，卡说宇智波带土，问鼬最近几年带土在做什么，有没有办法把自己塞到带土的局子去。鼬知道他们之前的破事，听这话愁得直掉头发，他告诉卡说，人家是刑侦大队队长，你个以前道上混的，难道现在打算和条子一起做事吗。  
卡不谦虚地说他觉得自己个人能力挺足够的。鼬特别无奈，问他说不怕再被给一枪吗。卡说当初自己赌宇智波带土会不会对他开枪，他赌赢了，所以这次他也会赢。  
鼬觉得这实在使不得啊，于是卡曲线救国，对鼬说，你也不想我一直窝在你家，打扰你跟你弟二人世界吧？  
这下鼬觉得的确是有点打扰，然后就动了点手腕，开了后门，就真的把卡塞到土的局子里去了。

卡进局子之前还是想了挺多办法的。他只是受了伤，背后势力散得差不多，但他自己个人多年的积蓄还是在那的。带土和他之间，该做的、不该做的反正都做了，土也是唯独几个见过他真实相貌的人，再怎么样不能在土面前表演活死人诈尸。于是卡挑了个休息天，跑去医美了下，把嘴角的痣用激光去了，又去眼角点了个痣，顺带把头发染成棕色还烫了卷，万事大吉之后才入的职。

卡仍然有以前的游戏本性，他想，既然主动权又完全落在自己手上那何乐不为呢？但当他站在土面前时，他本人还是有点犯怵的。土身为刑侦队长，不说别的，眼力见肯定是特别好的，尽管他见过卡真面貌的次数为数不多，但卡有什么特征，带给土的是什么样的风格感觉，土本人应该还是非常熟悉的。所以卡看到土在他面前愣住半天，虽然表面上微笑着，实际心里有点冒冷汗。  
索性土只是问了一句名字，然后又冷淡下去。

所有关卡都过了，接着就是斯坎儿和土的快乐合作破案日常。因为土一开始就从别的队员那先入为主的接收到了斯坎儿是被高层推荐到这里来的，所以土就总是隐约怀疑斯坎儿是吃干饭的，毫无工作能力。再加上卡平常不喜欢社交，安安静静的不和同事聊天，整天闲着的时候就看手机（实际上是悄咪咪在打手游），土还背着他给过几次白眼，组内会议时，对案子的讨论也直接跳过斯坎儿（因为觉得他也说不出什么来）  
但卡这边完全不介意啊，总是笑眯眯的，每天中晚饭问问带土要不要去吃饭，虽然带土没一次去过。总之一个办公室里三个桌，另外一个副队长就汗津津地看着这个每天都在上演的剧本。有一天副队长吃饭的时候听别的桌的妹子们还在讨论“队长办公室有两个帅哥真养眼啊，以后一起出警的场景应该也不错吧”的时候完全被呛到了，暗搓搓凑过去说，我们老大和新来的不对付。  
妹子们愣住，追着问怎么会不对付，老大虽然工作拼命但对人还挺好的，斯坎儿又是安静美男型，总不至于吵架吧。  
副队长其实也不知道，但是被这么妹子围着问还是第一次，心里有点飘，要面子，就编了一个理由：我们老大不大喜欢长相阴柔的类型。  
妹子们是这两年逐渐入职的，对三年前的案子不知道，又愣了：老大原来还吃男人长相吗？  
副队长说：你们有所不知，老大心里一直有的人，就是个男的。  
妹子们互相看了看，又想了想副队长说的，突然互相之间爆发出了几声跺脚式短促尖叫。

随后局子里就隐约流传着队长办公室存在单箭头恋情的传言。

不过这种流言，大家作为土的手下，在土面前总之是端着的嘛。但是妹子们偶尔看到卡一个人吃饭，也会在背后无聊轻声八卦一下。其实卡什么都听清楚了，但也不生气也不恼，就当做没听到似的背对着他们一个人吃饭，显得落寞又孤独。  
那些嗑CP嗑上头了的妹子们就暗自感叹，这帅哥背影显得这么落寞，肯定又是老大给他闭门羹吃了吧，该说老大什么好，被这么帅一个人追着，心里的那个人回不来的话，干脆接受这个不就得了，旧的不去新的不来，一直想着回不来的可不就单身这么多年嘛，害，该啊。  
到最后，有胆大的妹子趁闲暇时间和土偶遇，还怯生生的走到土面前说：老大，请你尽快摆脱阴影吧。  
宇智波带土懵了：……什么东西。

土对斯坎儿的改观还是在不久之后一个关于连环杀人案的会议上，一群人完全作案人精明的手段被蒙住双眼。整个团队都陷入僵局，还被那个变态杀人犯直接通信到警局进行挑衅。宇智波带土很难得的一整天黑着脸，说话也是非常不客气。副队长和以前的旧队员习惯了，坐在自己位置上想案件过程，抓线索，但一些新来的妹子就有点被吓蒙了，唯独卡还是安安静静的坐着，完全不说话。  
又讨论了十五分钟过去，一群人的话题再次回到原点，线索完全断了。  
屡屡碰壁，土有点炸毛了，用眼神示意让别人说想法，结果一个一个问下来后发现说得基本是废话，最后只剩卡了。土的眼神已经凶狠到要吃人了，卡却一点不紧张还笑着对他眨眨眼，然后说了个完全隐藏在每次的案发现场中血迹里的线索。

最后整个团队真的顺着这个线索把案子给破了。这算是同时期破案中破得最快的一次，而案子破的越快休假就越多，同组同事对卡都表达了由衷的谢意。土这边也因为以前低估卡工作能力的事觉得不好意思，头一次破天荒的答应了卡对他的晚饭邀请，两个人一起出去吃了。

去的地方是卡和土第二次偶遇时的咖啡馆附近，那里有个还算高档的餐厅。土因为走到以前和卡一起走过的路上，神情有点不自然。卡明知故问，问土是不舒服吗还是怎么了。土说没什么只是有点以前的事。  
土定了定神，还是和卡去了餐厅里一起吃了晚餐。  
期间土很直截了当地想把话说开，说他自己以前一直以为……  
结果话说一半被卡打断了。

卡：以为我是托了什么关系进来的是吗。  
土一愣但是直言不讳了：是的，不过我现在不这么……  
卡又把土打断了，看着他眨巴眨巴眼：你想得没错，我的确是托关系进来的，而且我这后台还挺硬。不过我人也不笨，你也看到了我的确具备着这方面的素质与条件，可惜宇智波带土队长以貌取人，对我冷眼相待了这么久，请你吃个饭也这么麻烦。我虽然忍气吞声了这么久，但也会告状的。  
宇智波带土理亏无言：所以你想……  
卡：以后请宇智波带土队长每天（重音）午晚饭都和我一起吃吧，记住，是每天，风雨无阻。  
土（头一次见到一个人大方承认自己托关系进来还要倒打老大一耙的）：……行吧。

两个人吃完饭，土说要回去工作了，就算是休假最好也别放松太久。卡说队长是不是又要熬夜了？土说八成。卡说那队长在这等我一下吧，不用很久。说着没等土回就走开了。

土大概等了十分钟左右，看见斯坎儿气喘吁吁地跑回来，咖啡放在可以手提的打包袋里。卡把咖啡袋递给了土，说既然要熬夜的话就请队长一杯咖啡吧。  
土瞥到了放在包装袋里的收据单，看到上面写着的咖啡就是自己最喜欢的、曾经请卡喝过的那一款，突然有一点点窒息，他猛地看了一眼斯坎儿，但对方只是很自然的整理了因为小跑乱掉的头发——卡以前的发型是狼奔（私设），外出也特别随意，很少会整理发型。看到这种完全不一致的动作后，土又冷静下来了，下意识地唾弃自己真的是疯了，不仅对一个已死去的人产生了怀疑，甚至希望再一次见到一个间接害死了自己队友的人。  
最后他对斯坎儿道了谢就匆匆一个人走回警局。在半路上，土因为自己刚才的想法产生了暴躁情绪，本来想把拎着的咖啡袋扔掉，但想想这的确是一个和卡毫无关系的同事送的，他现在的生活已经和卡完全没有一点关系，最后还是把咖啡带回警局喝掉了。

接着，这两位就开始了吃饭都绑定的日子。卡的确思维敏锐，他以前在黑道上混的风生水起，各方面条件其实都优异得很，和带土配合着破了很多案子。于是土对斯坎儿也越来越另眼相看了，从一开始只是被迫的默默吃饭到最后还能一起聊会天。  
伴随着妹子间越传越盛的流言，有的时候如果卡自己一个人出现，妹子们也不管卡是不是听得见，就开始讨论最近宇智波带土队长好像对斯坎儿先生慢慢地产生点意思啦。这种时候，卡一般都会装聋，但有几次妹子们讨论的声音实在是太大了，他装听不见似乎也说不过去，于是眼含笑意地回头。

妹子们立刻紧张地收了声，却听卡勾着嘴角说了句：你们真的觉得带土队长也喜欢我？  
听了这话妹子们愣在当场，从一句话里接收到了大量信息：一个“也”字说明斯坎儿小哥的确喜欢自个老大；二，这比起疑问句更像是个反问句，说明斯坎儿小哥并不确认自家老大是不是喜欢他。但最近老大的确常跟他在一起，难不成，这是心里有人放不下还要吊着斯坎儿小哥。  
说人话，养备胎。  
妹子们怒了，这怎么行，这不行，老大怎么能变成渣男！  
宇智波带土虽然平常挺好说话，可总是冷着脸，再加上他脸上的伤疤，看上去就跟随时要杀人一样，所以真的敢到他面前散播谣言的人不多。但抵不住有真的气不过的妹子在偶遇时拦住宇智波带土，语气还带着点壮胆的凶凶：老大，摆脱不了阴影也不要缠着新的天空，多少人盼都盼不到呢！  
宇智波带土：……什么玩意。

这段时间里，土是完全被动的。卡想怎么耍他玩就怎么耍，玩一点点的暧昧（虽然被土这种铁血直男忽略不计了），有的时候又特别正经。这期间土的确有那么几次又对斯坎儿产生了他是旗木卡卡西的错觉，但土一直都觉得，这只是因为斯坎儿的五官与旗木卡卡西太像了，导致他会下意识地将视线从斯坎儿的脸上挪开再去交谈（后果是，他忽略了很多卡的习惯性动作，导致他又有斯坎儿和旗木卡卡西并不是那么相像的错觉）

某一次出现了非常紧急的案件，他们全队要去处理一场大型的聚众群殴。这堆闹事者中，有人是在黑道上混的，拿着钢管之类的危险武器互殴，就算被警车都包围了还有人不太怕，一个一个被警察压到地上了才消停。

带土站着在那指挥，卡站在他旁边。这时有一个身材特别壮实的男人挣开了束缚，看土指挥了半天也知道他是头头，抄着钢管往土这边跑过来就要偷袭。土刚好背对着他，注意到的时候已经有点来不及了，再转身时发现一个人挡到了自己前面，因为下意识的反应，那人举起右边就打算替带土吃这一下。

土猛然地感到严重的窒息，因为卡以前就是用这个动作替他挨了一下，右手臂骨裂，养了好几个月。现在他透着光，又看到那只因为上举的动作而从警服里露出的白皙手腕，仿佛下一秒就能看到它无力垂下的样子。也不知道从哪里来的力气与反应，土一下子握住斯坎儿的手把他扯到自己身后，还狠狠地给了袭击者肚子一脚。  
这一脚是真的用尽力气了，那个壮汉倒在地上捂着肚子吐水。刚才那位没按住他的警员一边跑过来道歉一边又把这人制住了。而土和卡两人也是有点惊魂未定的模样，卡看着土的眼睛一直轻喘着气。

在和斯坎儿的对视中，土觉得心中有一口气完全滞在那儿，他瞪着卡半天没说话，握着他手腕的力气越来越重。卡这只右手仍然有后遗症，被这么大力地捏，他本来想忍一下，但是看土完全愣着喘粗气，手上的力气不轻反重了，实在忍不下酸痛，便皱了皱眉喊他：队长，没事了。  
带土这才挪开视线，看了看脚下的人，放开了卡的手腕，脸也有点黑，说：你怎么想的，想硬挨这一下？你想死吗？  
卡不解地看着他：那队长挨这一下难道就没事吗？我们两难道不都是普通人吗？  
带土不知道为什么自己这么生气，吼他：你的右手搞不好会废掉！  
这个时候，卡看到带土莫名很生气，还很关心斯坎儿的样子，心里也突如其来地感到烦闷（卡玩到这开始吃自己醋了），说：刚才的情况，我只是伤到手，但队长很可能伤到头，哪一方更危险，队长真的分辨不清吗？

然后这两位回局子里就开始冷战了，卡不去约土吃饭，土也不等卡一起了。

于是同办公室副队长的日子更不好过了。本来一开始的时候气氛并没有这么糟糕，现在完全变成了互相无视，不开空调都能感受到刺骨的寒气。副队长想肯定是前一段时间过得太幸福了，这两工作的时候也能说说话，他还能插两句嘴。再不济，一开始的时候，他自己可以先和老大唠唠嗑，再在老大不在的时候和斯坎儿小哥唠唠嗑。现在倒好，和斯坎儿说话，这小哥就笑笑，对着他竖起一根手指放在唇前示意上班时间不要说话；转头去和老大搭话，宇智波带土一边回一个不耐烦的“恩？”，一边皱着眉转头展示他脸上非常有存在感的伤疤，活脱脱写作刑侦队长读作黑帮老大，直接把副队长吓得噎住了，只能缩在自己座位上当个球。

吃饭的时候副队长一边戳五花肉一边闭眼长叹，被非常关心斯坎儿和自家老大动向的妹子们看了个正着，因为最近两个人冷战的样子实在是太明显了，不管在哪，只要这两个人在场，空气就瞬间冰冻了。妹子们非常担心，正好看到副队长又落单了，便围过来打听情报。  
副队长非常无奈：我也不知道什么情况，总之两个人从上次出警回来之后就互相不搭理了。  
妹子A：我听上次出警的前辈说，有个人想袭击老大未遂。当时情况危急，斯坎儿小哥想替老大挡这一下，不过老大身手好没让那人得逞。  
妹子B：……有1 say 1，我已经不知道到底是哪边英雄救美了……  
妹子C猛然：那会不会是这样，因为老大担心斯坎儿小哥受伤所以凶了斯坎儿小哥，但斯坎儿小哥也是出于好意，看到老大不领情于是两个人发生口角了？  
妹子D一拍大腿：害，我就相信老大果然不是只馋斯坎儿小哥的身子！

于是下午和宇智波带土偶遇的妹子D拦下了土，叹了口气，因为这种事她实在是太有经验了，还拍了拍土的肩膀：老大，想哄人的话就去买钻戒吧。  
宇智波带土：……你干什么。

不过土过了这后劲之后的确是想和卡和好了。但他观察了卡两天，又觉得这人好像和以前也没什么不一样的。反倒是他自己烦了好些日子——开会的时候，别人一句话没说对，带土就有种肚子里的炸弹即将爆炸的错觉，就连跑进局子里的野猫都被他凶过。  
但反观卡，还是笑嘻嘻的，他平常就和同事交流的少，除了礼节性的问安以外，很多话题笑笑就过了。在和土发生口角之后，他也依旧是这样，笑吟吟的待人对事，工作也按时完成了，就像是完全没生气的样子。

土悄咪咪地看了两天，对该从哪个点打破这僵局完全迷茫了，总不至于真的要去买钻戒吧，两个大男人家家的这是要干什么，更何况他都没给卡卡……。想到这，带土的脸又完全黑了，偏过头睨了一眼后头低着头在忙的斯坎儿，突然就起身走出去了。  
这几天没案子，闲，带土对斯坎儿实在没辙，和斯坎儿认识这么久也不知道他喜欢什么，又想着好久没一起吃过饭了，于是看了看买了一点蛋糕，又买了两杯自己给卡推荐过的咖啡，就急匆匆地卡着饭点回去了。

一回去斯坎儿还坐在位置上低着头不知道看啥呢，带土走近了才发现斯坎儿只是在玩手机。但现在土又是理亏的一方不方便说什么，只好拿着一堆食物站在斯坎儿办公桌前清嗓子。

卡仿佛刚注意到他似的，抬头不慌不忙地问：怎么了，队长。  
带土：请你吃饭，斯坎儿同志。

然后把手上的一堆蛋糕和两杯咖啡一股脑都放到卡的桌子上。  
众所周知，卡对甜食完全不感冒。而且这些天卡虽然面上笑眯眯的，其实心里烦得要死，一是觉得上次宇智波带土太过于紧张“斯坎儿”了一点，二是现在宇智波带土像认输一样带着礼物来讨好“斯坎儿”了——而且自己还不爱吃。  
卡是那种心里越暴躁笑得越开的类型，但嘴巴完全不饶人。他欣然同意了和宇智波带土一起进食的邀请，等宇智波带土在他旁边坐下，拆了一盒蛋糕刚送进嘴里一口的时候，卡便慢慢地歪过身子与土几乎头靠头：队长，你知道吗，局里妹子们都说我们两相互喜欢呢。  
说完拿着咖啡就起身走了，剩宇智波带土坐在原地一口气差点没喘上来，拍了好几下食道才缓过来。他坐在原地怔怔地喘着气，突然恶狠狠地转头盯着副队长那边。  
副队长的头都埋到抽屉里了。

其实卡的确是有点生气了，但是又有点后悔这么情绪化，在走廊里一边走一边叹气，觉得自己过了三年真的心态退步了。想了会儿，他决定给带土发个短信道歉和好吧，结果一摸口袋发现刚才走的太急把手机落在办公室里了，他突然想起来手机上玩着的手游是以前和带土一起玩过的那款，是挺古早的手游，放到今年早就过气了。卡一瞬超级紧张，怕被土看出端倪，立刻转身往回走。

土坐在原地缓过劲来之后刚打算起身回自己办公桌工作，结果看到卡的手机还开着，一眼瞥过去就看到手机上玩的手游是以前和卡一起玩过的那个。土突然觉得有点头晕，他回想了下刚才斯坎儿走出门时略微偏头时冷淡的眼神，和以前卡偶尔闹脾气的时候一模一样。带土被这眼神蛊惑了，他下意识地反应，这不是斯坎儿，而是卡卡西生他气了。  
土一把抓过手机出了办公室门，和急匆匆回来拿手机的斯坎儿撞了个满怀。看清了怀中的人，土保持着一手环住斯坎儿肩膀的状态，急匆匆地就说出了口：  
“卡卡西，你不要生气——”  
就在这时，土正好撞上了抬头看向他的斯坎儿的视线。一下子闯入眸中的却是一片棕发。带土就在这个时候哽住了，什么都说不出来。

宇智波带土又一次觉得自己疯了，他把一个活生生的人认成了另外一个人，一个欺骗了他一整年的人，一个无恶不作的人，一个间接害死了他战友的人。  
一个给了自己第一次的人，一个对自己说我爱你的人，一个甘愿死在他枪下的人。  
到如今他依旧担心那个人还在生自己的气。

恍神间，带土听到斯坎儿问他：卡卡西……之前黑道上极度有名的旗木卡卡西，就是队长你的心上人吗？

宇智波带土被这个问题问住，一恍神就恍过了一个月。

终于到了过年前局子里休年假的时候，虽然只要有紧急事件大家就会立刻被召回，但平日里还是空闲的时间多。于是土的同事们都打算在准备安心过年之前找个地方聚会玩一晚上，但因为时间点特殊，街上大部分店面都没开着，最后决定去谁的家里玩一圈。  
综合各种条件考虑，最后选定去宇智波带土的家里，离警局近，出了紧急任务也方便回去，而且宇智波带土的公寓地方说大不大，正好适合小型聚会的氛围。

一开始带土其实是有抵触心情的，因为他其实一直一个人守着和卡卡西以前的地方。但是时间过的越久，特别是斯坎儿的出现，所有的一切都在提醒他，这世界上会出现与旗木卡卡西相像的人，但是再怎么样都不会是旗木卡卡西了，他想将深埋在心里的执念放下一些，也想给这四年里一直空寂的公寓增加一点人气，答应了。  
卡当然也没什么理由推脱（主要妹子们一直起哄，这一个月他和土是隐约像是和好却又没有和好的状态。）当晚就跟着一起去了。一进门就看见屋里的摆设和以前一模一样，就连买的空气清新剂的味道都没变。

路过在门口迎接他们的土时，卡一瞬间垂下眼敛了情绪，土也是瞥了他一眼也没说话。聚会开始的时候，卡和土坐得距离老远，桌子两端一边一个人，喝喝酒再嗑点瓜子。玩到很晚的时候，有的人溜了，有的人喝太多，四仰八叉地睡了还打鼾，就剩带卡两个人醒着。宇智波带土在喝酒，旗木卡卡西嗑瓜子，两个人偶尔对视一下也不说话。  
最后在雷打不动的鼾声中，土率先站起来对卡说换个地方说吧。

因为也实在没什么好地方去了，他们两就只能进了土自己的房间。卡一进去就想到几年前二人缠绵的晚上，看了床一眼就停在门口，土也没特别介意他有没有进来。  
土转身看斯坎儿，不知道是不是因为这个房间有加成的关系，他觉得斯坎儿越看越像卡卡西，但土知道他不是卡卡西。他其实只是想为上次把斯坎儿当成了旗木卡卡西而向他道歉。但由于直男属性，土根本就没想明白到底应该怎么开口，思来想去只好利用这次聚会的机会。

带土生硬地打直球：我之前把你认错成了别人，是我的错。  
斯坎儿露出毫不在意的表情：没关系，队长，你也不是第一次认错了吧？这一点我早就知道。  
宇智波带土顿了顿，其实事实如斯坎儿所说，但还是虚势地回：是吗？  
斯坎儿：第一次见面的时候，队长看到我的时候很惊讶，那个时候就觉得我和旗木卡卡西很像吧？之后在和我去吃饭的路上，表情也一反常态，是因为走过以前和旗木卡卡西一起的路了吧？再后来我想为你挡伤，队长突然爆发，是因为旗木卡卡西也为队长这么做过。那个时候的队长，其实想要看到的并不是我得救，而是要旗木卡卡西得救，我说的没错吧？

宇智波带土这次是真的被噎住了，半天没能说出话，却拦不住斯坎儿接着往下说：虽然队长心里还是有队员的，那个时候，队长对于不想看见我受伤的着急，我的确感受到了。只是这种着急本质上是分裂的，老实说，我也并不为感受到队长的着急而觉得开心。队长体内存在着这种分裂，本就不是一天两天了吧？我得知过旗木卡卡西那桩案子的情况，旗木卡卡西是死在队长枪下的，那么队长究竟是出于什么心情才会对着恋人开枪呢？

带土都忘记了回应，他想起来和卡卡西在一起的一年里从来没有互相表白过，所以下意识磕磕盼盼地回答：我和卡卡西并不是恋人。  
斯坎儿一挑眉：原来并不是恋人，那队长不论为了什么都可以开枪杀了卡卡西，也算是情理之中了……但是为什么，队长之后又会痛苦至今呢。

就在这时，带土第一次听到了别人对于他和卡之间爱情的否认。之前一直是土在心里因为同伴因为正义而对他自己和卡的感情进行自我否认，这一瞬间他突然因为别人的否定而五味杂陈，心里产生了前所未有的暴躁，怒火和更多的，是再也不会见到卡卡西的伤心。  
土的声音变得前所未有的坚定：你记得一个月前，我和你在走廊撞见的时候，你问我的问题吗。

他紧接着说：是的，旗木卡卡西是我的心上人。

很久的静默之后，宇智波带土看到斯坎儿叹了一口气，又听到他说：这就是我无论如何都无法接近队长的原因，即使多么喜欢，都无法让队长也喜欢上我的原因。  
（当然这一整段皆是旗木卡卡西先生的精湛演技。）

卡说完就转身想开门溜之大吉，逗也逗完了，人家又承认了对卡卡西的感情了，挑个哪天把头发染回去，狼奔头一搞，宇智波带土再蠢也应该把他认出来了，只是现在暴露还太早。  
然而土是那种面对告白就很直男的类型。他觉得既然斯坎儿都这么认真的说了，而且这么久的时间里，自己还把他和心上人屡屡在恍惚之间搞混，最后还当着人家面说自己喜欢另外一个人。带土挺不好意思的，不想把关系搞那么僵，急忙上去拽住斯坎儿的手臂想把他留下来。卡正好在全身心放松并且愉悦的阶段，猛然被这么一拉，直接就踉跄着摔到土身上了。

带土：啊抱歉，我好像有点太大力……

说着说着他就停下了。上次离这么近的时候，他满脑子都急着去哄脑海里的旗木卡卡西，又被斯坎儿一句话给问愣了，很多东西都被忽略了过去。而这次，他突然就看到斯坎儿嘴角边上有个很浅很浅、像是痣的痕迹，浅到如果不细看就完全看不出来。  
卡这个时候已经意识到有点不对劲了，想站稳后直接退后。带土皱着眉，用一只手的虎口卡住斯坎儿的下巴，并且用拇指搓揉着嘴角，像是误以为那块皮肤只是蹭上了什么灰尘，而他要把它擦掉一般，力度由轻到重，皮肤都搓红了还没蹭掉。  
卡急了，用力去掰土的手然而一直失败。他看到土一直盯着他嘴角的视线往上挪去，另外一只手也覆到额头上，掀开了自己的刘海。这时卡已经有种自己要完蛋了的直觉，因为棕发是他染的，每隔一个月他都要去补染一下头发，不然发根的银毛会长出来，和棕发分层。而这一个月暂时还没去，已经有很小一段银毛冒出来了——宇智波带土卡在他下巴的手已经开始抖了，抿着唇一声不吭地发狠，把卡撞到了门上。完全是实打实的撞了，卡一瞬间都感到了脊骨处的疼痛，但他什么也没法做，就被蛮力压在门上。

卡还是强行试图在死亡边缘挽救自己：队长……！  
接着就被土强行抓住右手高举了起来，土知道他曾经伤到的地方，就在小臂中央偏手腕一点的位置，而土用力的点也刚好卡在那里。卡一下子就吃痛了，话都说不下去。  
卡一抬眼，看到宇智波带土的眼眶都红了，眼里隐隐有泪，他的声音几乎咬牙切齿到了极点：你这里从没有受过伤吧，斯坎儿队员。我也没用多大力，你为什么就露出了这么一副痛苦的表情？

反正卡心里也差不多知道这次是完全玩脱了。经验所致，他决定在宇智波带土暴怒与极具伤心的时刻什么也不说，多做一件事都是火上浇油。于是他贴在门与带土之间，只是沉默柔软地看着带土的眼睛。  
土深深地陷入了又懵又伤心又惊愕又欢喜的疯狂状态，他觉得自己被熟悉的眼神注视着，颤抖着声音问第一次见到斯坎儿的时候问的问题：你叫什么？  
卡慢慢地开了口：宇智波带土，我是旗木卡卡西。

话没说完，他就被压在门上吻住了——与其说是亲吻不如说是啃咬，土把抓着卡手臂的力道放轻了，但是牙齿的力道是实打实的，一口下去嘴唇就破了皮，再一口口腔里血腥味就弥漫开了。卡一边挨亲一边在心里无奈地想，三年不见，这男的怎么越来越像狗狗了，但是又跟这种正上头的男人没有什么道理可以讲。

接着仍然是车。  
虽然土清楚卡为了养伤，这三年的生活肯定也挺寡淡，但明确知道卡已经不是第一次了，再加上对于卡没死这一事实的五味杂陈，手上的力道很重，卡抵在门上就脱他裤子。  
根据一直残存在脑子里的四年前和卡第一次上床的画面，宇智波带土满肚子坏水，卡哪里不给碰就碰哪里，还碰得很久。连毛衣没来得及脱，就把空着的那只手从衣摆下穿进，捏卡的腰窝。卡被抵在门和土之间来回蹭着躲，一来二去土就硬了。

这一次的上床，土完全是发狠型的粗暴。前戏也就做了一半，把卡的手给束缚住，另外一只手托着卡的屁屁就把他抬起来，让卡完全滞空地被压在自己与门之间。卡没有着力点，只能用腿环着土的腰，刚环上去没多久就被土直接挤了进去，卡又难受又爽的够呛，低下头主动去吻土，还没吻多久就被一下一下的顶。卡缺少适应时间完全受不了，仰着头，脖颈线条都拉直了，轻声说让土慢一点。  
土听到他说这种话就火大，一边打卡屁股一边顶的更狠。卡完全处在濒临叫出声前的极限，在喘息之间找到空隙提醒带土，还有些同事在外面睡觉，不要动静太大。  
结果土一下子退出去又立刻顶回去，卡完全叫出了声，喉口还带着呜咽。

土覆到他耳边说：最好能大声到用你的呻吟把他们都喊起来，让他们看看黑道老大旗木卡卡西是怎么死而复生又被警察操哭的。  
土顶的位置永远都在前列腺那边，卡爽到只觉得自己快要死掉，一直不受控地夹着土，听到这种话头一次耻的耳朵通红。  
最后被土内射，还被土被操射并操哭了。

性事结束后是二人温存的时刻，土与卡本就有许多话没说，正好可以一次性说清。  
土问卡，既然活着为什么不来找他让他知道。  
卡虚脱地躺在土怀里，说第一年伤的太重根本起不来，第二年在进行身体复建，第三年才有了正常的人类活动。  
带土（有一点愧疚）  
卡（实话实说）：而且我要是直接回来，更有可能就是被你揍一顿拉去坐大牢吧，你这种正义的伙伴怎么可能放任一个恶人逍遥法外，就算这个恶人曾经死过一次。  
带土（被卡猜中了，更深地陷入愧疚，但嘴上还是逞强）：但过了一两年也差不多了吧，三年太久……  
卡（打断他）：而且我扮成斯坎儿到警局的时候，不说你把斯坎儿认成我的时候，就看你平常和斯坎儿交流相处的也不错啊。  
带土（完全被噎住了）：……

这时土突然想起来问，如果今天他没有认出卡的话，卡打算到什么时候才袒露真实身份。  
卡说当斯坎儿还挺好玩的，也许会选择隐瞒更久一点的时间。  
结果被土一巴掌拍在还泛红的屁股上。  
二人轻声笑闹了一会，两人没有多少体力，最后还是相拥在一块。卡问土有没有恨过自己，土非常诚实地说在看到自己的队友死去的那一刻，的确是恨过。随后土睨了卡一眼，说你以后最好不要多提，越提我说不定越恨你。  
卡是吃不得挑衅的，黄暴本质上线，一下子用手握住土的，嗯，回他：这里倒是没恨过我。  
土：………………

最后二人都陷入了困倦，在睡觉前，卡问出最在乎的问题，他想知道土这么久有没有想过他，梦见过他。  
土把脸埋在卡颈窝里，说最开始梦过很多次，都是最后卡躺在地上对自己说他好痛的样子。然后就看到自己开枪了，他总是立刻惊醒，醒过来之后便无法再入睡，只能去工作。过了很长一段这样的时间，他还是会梦到卡，但这时候的梦里，卡只是非常柔软地笑，对自己说，他叫旗木卡卡西，最后会在土面前慢慢的闭上眼睛。  
这个时候的土像是永远无法从这样的梦境里醒来。导致他很容易睡过头而工作迟到。

他就在这样极与极的挣扎里过了很久。

卡感叹一声，坦白地告诉他，当初自己因为重伤而昏昏沉沉的第一年，他躺在病床上反复的昏迷与醒来，昏睡前他看到的都是带土送给自己咖啡时笑着的模样，而醒来前都是土用枪指着自己的决绝。  
他觉得一定是带土也在梦见他，所以他才会连续不断地也梦见土。  
最后这段话被宇智波带土主动以吻封缄了。

最后带土说，出于工作性质考虑，我并不能光明正大的与你求婚。但是钻戒的话，明天我和你去买。  
卡窝着伸懒腰回应带土说，明天他要把头发染回银毛，还是后天去买吧。

……

彩蛋：  
过完年上班的时候看到某变了发色的斯坎儿小哥和老大一起到了局子里，而斯坎儿小哥的脖子上全是零零碎碎的吻痕。那一瞬，副队长对以后的美好未来生活痛哭流涕，妹子ABC抱在一起尖叫。  
唯独妹子D气愤地跺脚差点把局子门口的地跺穿：“果然老大还是馋斯坎儿小哥的身子！”

——————————————————————————————

结束！撒花！


End file.
